


Surrogate

by jennyaxe



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe





	Surrogate

He's got several canes, all different, but eerily similar. They all do the same thing for him - while he's using them he can almost walk like a whole man. They're not what he really wants, though; they're just a replacement for the leg he still misses.

He's got several hookers, all different, but eerily similar. They all do the same thing for him - while he's using them, he can almost feel like a whole man. They're not what he really wants, though; they're just a replacement for the man he still desires.

He tries to pretend he's not making do.


End file.
